Rudolph Kolpher
Doctor Rudolph Kolpher is a brilliant Brain surgeon, and biologist. When a katastrophe of science ruined his reputation and love, in sorrowful desperation he attempted a risky brain surgery on himself. He made a mistake, and gave himself powers, which he now ultimately regrets. Mannerisms of a Madman. Appearance Rudolph has combed black hair, and has a slight beard. He has brown eyes. He prefers normal dress, but likes the colors white and black. His wardrobe is limited, however. He has a few good outfits, and wears them frequently. When working,he sports a white apron, and surgical dress, along wih his toolbelt of equipment. He would look like a mix between a surgeon and a handyman. He sports chipped and scratches eyeglasses. He is near-sighted. Personality Rudolph is hopelessly insane, a drawback of his powers. His most frequent derangement is depression, and it manifests infrequently as clinical. He also can manifest a plethora of other mental illnesses such as paranoia, fixation, avoidance, inferiority complexes, vocalization, and irrationality. Despite this large rash of mental illness, he appears fine on the outside, but inside his head is another matter. Rudolph's demeanor can change from curious to anxious and paranoid the next. Mood swings are somewhat common, and his emotions burn wildly and freely, or he can be very reserved. History of a Lunatic. Rudolph's parents were overbearing scientists, pressuring Rudolph to go into "The Kolpher business." With their none-too-gentle prodding, he became a profoundly smart neurosurgeon and biologist, specializing in brains. He was highly successful for a time, until he started taking a darker side. He started testing on animals, trying to unlock "Their true potential" by experiemtning with their brains. He wrote a long and intricate thesis to achieve his doctorate. It was titled: "Brains: Keys to the Gateway of Monstrous Nature." This thesis barely scraped by with the overviewers, but it did. It was highly theoretical in nature, and many were skeptical, it espousing an idea that one's brain contained special areas that seemed to incorporate the ideas of psionics, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, and 100% brain capacity. When he graduated, he was gifted with his dad's famous blackboard, which had been in his family for generations. During this turbulent time, he met Karen Polski, a nice girl with a penchant for the occult. She read his thesis, and agreed with it on some level. They grew closer, and finally married. They taught each other things about their fields of study. Rudolph was preparing an experiment to show his colleagues that he was right once and for all. But, He was about to test a serum on Karen's pet rabbit, sure it would do no harm to it. But, Karen came home from the library early, and caught him. She rushed forward, and yanked the rabbit out off the table it was sitting on, scratching her arm on the needle of the syringe Rudolph was holding close. She stopped, and dropped the rabbit, shuddering. She began shaking violently, grey fluid oozing out of her nose and eyes. Then, crystalline growths began to sprout out of her skull, fracturing it. She shrieked with a ghastly cry, and her eyes started glowing blue. Her veins began to bulge, her chest having up and down rapidly, like a dog.Rudolph recoiled in horror, and drew a pistol from his desk drawer, in case of emergencies. He shot his wife multiple times, and she collapsed, dead. The Neighbor's called about the gunshots, and the police came over an apprenhended him. He was convicted of second-degree murder, and sentenced to 20 years in prison. He was 25 at the time, and spent 13 years in prison before he got out for good behavior. Right after he got out, he went back to his work, re-working his serum in an abandoned house, thought to be haunted by Karen. He attempted a risky surgery on himself, with the intent to try out his re-work, knowing it would work this time. Smarter, stronger, better in every way. And it did... though not the way he visualized it. After the surgery was complete, he felt light-headed. Feeling woozy, he rested in a chair. Then, everything stopped in his head. His vital signs said he was flatlining. In a single second, his heart-restarted, and his brain kicked into overdrive! It felt like someone was burning a hole through his skull with radioactive fire! Something upstairs had clicked, and his brain re-wired to something completely different. Linear thought became warped, and his thought processes were twisted into mockeries of what they once were. He became mad, and in that moment of insanity, ideas started flooding into his head, both marvelous and grotesque. Pain racked his head, and he leaned over, clutching his cranium, screaming, "Make it stop, make it stop!" In those four minutes of agony, his brain was forever twisted into something far away from a normal brain. Something alien. Something beautiful. The pain faded, but the thoughts did not. He left, and soon after, a gang inhabted it, and accidentally burned it to the ground. With nothing left, he became a homeless man, living in the Varrock Junkyard. His first creation was a creature similar to zombie-like intelligence, and a sort of walker, for transportation across the piles of trash. The walker was damaged by a fallen engine block, but the zombie grew to be his companion, Rudolph constantly upgrading him as his head whispered more secrets to his expanding pool on knowledge. That zombie became You Imbecile, the longest-lasting creation Rudolph has ever made. Powers of a Maniac. Superpowers Pseudoscience Manipulation: Rudolph has many applications of this ability, but tends to stick to certain ones. Creating mutants and intelligent life seem to be what he is best at, but he also does some technological stuff too. All his creations function like a black box : Even Rudolph himself doesn't know how they work, but he knows what they do. Intuitive aptitude can understand what they do, but even their power fuzzes on how they work, coming out with a confusing mathematical equation that never finishes, or no answer exists to the problem or as a "reply hazy: try again later." When viewing his aura, it shows up as a color, as normal, but has shadows of gears on it. Psionics : Rudolph has this innately to a limited degree, without his fantastic toys. Most are too weak, for lack of practice, but some are naturally strong. If he were to practice the untrained applications, he would be able to get better at them. (Note: he can enhance this power with his pseudoscientific toys.) *Psychic shield: Due to his brain's make-up, he is shielded from all psychic assaults and mind-control. On the contrary, his brain is so strange, that any who touch his brain psychically are hurt in return, and run a possibility of going insane. Imitating his aura also requires the imitator to be just as insane as he is, which may scar one's consciousness temporarily, or permanently. *Precognition: This power is limited to catastrophes, leaning towards the larger type. This power at time will make him seem like a prophet of death and destruction. It doesn't occur often. *Intuitive aptitude: To a point. For example, if he was unskilled in camping or hiking, he wouldn't be a master of it in a few seconds, but he wouldn't be a complete inept at it either. The same goes fencing. He wouldn't become a master in minutes, but he wouldn't completely suck at it. He would still be a beginner, but would have a gut feeling what not to do. Weaknesses Rudolph is permanently insane from his powers. His powers twisted his thought processes, and now it is hard for him to understand normal science. He can still do it, but it requires a conscious effort. He also suffers from a difficulty from explaining how he hypothesizes his inventions work. Frequently they come out as unintelligible gobbledygook. Any mere mortal that touches his inventions frequently break them, trigger them, or make said inventions go on a murderous rampage. His inventions are naturally delicate and some break quite easily. They can be built to be more hardy, though. He is mentally compelled to create pseudoscientific inventions, and is some sort of obsession for him. The more evil and bad he does, the more insane he becomes. Skills He is knowledgable in an array of topics, from biology, to medicine, to academics, and engineering.